777claras_random_stuff_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Crossing The Movie: Attack of Bacon
Animal Crossing The Movie: Attack on Bacon (Japanese: 劇場版どうぶつの森：ベーコンアタック, Animal Forest: Bacon's Attack) is an Summer 2016 animated movie and the second Animal Crossing Movie in Japan, but the first one to be released international. Plot The story starts in a small town called Bacon, where a boy called Oinkers becomes the mayor by planting a small tree in the town plaza. One day, a boy called Spider comes to his town and introduces him to hacking. Oinkers soon thinks that hacking is fun, and starts to go to Spider's town- ACHax where Oinkers learns how to change his town, including how to access a place called the Homebrew Pool. As months goes on, Oinker's town has been transformed into a big city, where popular shops grow and new residents move. By the Cafe, mysterious doors are by there, rumored to be T&T Emporium's. If the person who goes there come out, the person will arrive in Main Street. Oinkers soon uploads the town as a dream address in his Dream Suite. One day, a girl named Paula finds this town while searching in the dream address. She finds the T&T Emporium doors, and goes in. After some shopping, she arrives on Oinker's Main Street, a place you can't go to in dreams. She tries to go down the stairs, but can't escape. She then does to the Dream Suite. She goes on the couch, not realizing that in the real world, she's being genderbended and changed. She soon wakes up by going on the bed, and everything changed as she had Oinker's town. Meanwhile, the real Oinker finds out, and makes a mind-control device. Paula soon thinks she's an "Oinkerling, an loyal permanent obedient slave to only "King Oinker", with the goal of getting ACNL domination by turning everyone into Oinkerlings. The real Oinker turns into King Oinker, and starts world domination with his new slave. 2 years later, a lot of residents have been transformed into obedient Oinkerlings. Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket and the mayor of T.Rocket decides to go check it out under the control of Oinker. He soon unfortunately becomes an Oinkerling thanks to the mind control. In the big-growing city of Lilycove, Clara, a girl and mayor of the city finds out about Oinker's plans. She soon gets mind-controlled to tell everyone in her BFF Chat about Bacon's dream address, but they mostly were "brb", busy or not listening. Jenna, a small girl from Gamevill actually became mind-controlled to go. She soon became a Oinkerling, but escaped from Oinker's mind control, abandoned the Oinkerling as she made a resident and mind-controlled the Oinkerling. Oinker then tells Clara to go, but Clara resists the mind control and disobeys. But Oinker cannot use his powers on Clara anymore, and tells Giovanni, now an Oinkerling to go mind-control Clara. Will Clara become an Oinkerling? What will happen to Lilycove? Or will she be able to stop King Oinker's plans? Trivia The Attack on Bacon part of the English title of the Movie is based on Attack on Titan. Strangely, User:PKMNMasterClara/User:777Clara, the creator of this movie doesn't watch the show. Bacon is an actual dream town, and thanks to the hacked T&T Emporium doors, a lot of copies of the same dream was on the Internet, until THE WELCOME AMIIBO UPDATE CAME ALONG... Category:Movies Category:A boring category I'm making so I don't forget this article ever again